Pejantan Tangguh
by Lightmaycry
Summary: Jean ingin menjadi seorang lelaki yang pantas bersanding dengan wanita yang ia cintai. Maka dari itu ia rela mengikuti ide gila Connie. Tapi siapa tahu, ide itu malah menjadi tikungan tajam baginya. Bahasa semi-baku (?). /Birthday Fic for Heixarn Mizu.


"Mikasa.. a-aku.. aku…." Wajah lelaki setinggi 175 senti dengan rambut berwarna coklat susu itu merah padam. Padahal ia tidak sedang demam atau gara-gara Eren yang selalu mencoba mencekiknya ketika berlatih.

Dihadapannnya sekarang ada seorang wanita. Seorang wanita bertubuh atletis yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Berambut hitam sebahu yang cocok dengan iris mata obsidiannya. Lelaki itu sendiri pertama kali jatuh cinta karena melihat betapa indahnya rambut wanita itu, walaupun wanita tersebut memutuskan untuk memotongnya tak lama setelah sang lelaki memuji keindahan rambutnya.

"Ada apa Jean?"

Mereka sekarang berada di ruang makan, hanya mereka berdua ditemani beberapa nyala lilin yang masih hidup.

"Mi-mikasa.. Seperti yang kau tahu kita sekarang berada dalam kondisi diantara hidup dan mati." Lelaki bernama Jean tersebut menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mungkin tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi lain kali, jadi.. a-aku, aku! A—"

"Jean-," potong Mikasa.

Lelaki itu berhenti, masih membuka mulutnya.

"-ada bekas cabe nyangkut di gigimu tuh."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**PEJANTAN TANGGUH**

**-One Shot-**

** Author's note: CRACK, Typo(s), harsh word, Humor (?)**

[Birthday Fic for Heixarn Mizu]

_Shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

_All character is not mine_

* * *

_._

Suara lantunan musik para serangga malam mengiringi suasana hati Jean yang gundah saat itu.

Malam pertama di minggu keduanya setelah ia dan beberapa rekan 104th Squadnya menjadi anggota baru Special ops Squad. Ya, regu spesial pimpinan kapten Levi yang sangat terkenal itu.

Malam itu dikamar tidurnya yang demi titan sungguh rapi dan bersih, Jean mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap ke luar jendela.

Sinar bulan menembus masuk dari bingkai kaca tanpa kain yang menutupinya, mengenai sosoknya yang sedang duduk diatas kasur. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang menerangi kamarnya saat itu hanyalah cahaya bulan tersebut karena Jean sudah mematikan lilinnya. Suara burung hantu karaoke dari luar pun ikut menemani malamnya yang begitu hampa tersebut.

"Cabe," gumam Jean.

Sekarang ia tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kembali bergumam, "Gara-gara cabe.. ahahah.." Suara tertawanya sekarang makin besar dan pikirannya mulai masuk dalam tahap kondisi jiwa yang disebut-sebut orang sebagai 'Stress'.

"Pernyataan cintaku kandas hanya karena cabe.."

Sepertinya burung hantu di dekat markas rahasia mereka tahu betul suasana hati Jean, burung itu malah makin nyaring mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi yang membuat Jean sukses tambah galau.

Demi sosok titan ikemennya Eren, kenapa wanita oriental yang satu itu begitu tidak peka?

Ralat, SANGAT tidak peka.

Padahal sejak awal masuk di Trainee Squad mata Jean hanya tertuju padanya. Saat orang-orang takut pada kekuatannya, Jean malah tambah jatuh cinta padanya. Ketika wanita itu hampir tertangkap salah satu Titan beberapa saat yang lalu, Jean yang menyelamatkannya.

Tapi kenapa hanya ada bocah Eren itu dimatanya?

Tetes airmata Jean tumpah ruah dari kelopak matanya, tak sanggup menahan sakit hatinya untuk menerima penolakan walaupun tidak secara langsung.

"Apa karena aku kurang kuat? Apa karena itu, Mikasa tidak menyadari eksistensiku…" isak Jean seakan ia merasa menjadi lelaki termalang didunia. Ia memeras seprai kasurnya yang baru diganti, menumpahkan segala kemarahan dan sakit hatinya pada tangisannya malam itu.

Ya, sakit hati itu memang menyebalkan.

Menangis karena kematian teman memang luar biasa menyakitkan, tapi sakit hati karena wanita ternyata tak kalah perih.

"Hmm.. hmm.. bener juga tuh Jean."

Oh, bahkan Jean mendengar suara-suara aneh di kepalanya, apa akan muncul dua makhluk kecil di pundaknya sekarang? Ia mencari-cari asal muasal suara itu.

"Hoi, disini kali."

Jean menoleh ke belakang, tepat di depan pintu kamarnya ada sosok yang begitu mengerikan. Sinar bulan yang samar-samar mengenai sosok itu membuat Jean terloncat.

"TUYUL," pekik Jean. Tapi sejak kapan Jean tahu tentang nama hantu yang satu itu? anggap saja hantu tersebut sudah terkenal di universe SnK.

Tiba-tiba sebuah handuk menyumpal mulut kuda tersebut.

"Ohh Kokki," kata Jean dengan mulut tersumpal. (trans : Oh Connie)

"Yang benar saja Jean, masa kau menangis hanya gara-gara cewe? Mana kejantananmu?" ejek Connie sambil memukul dada Jean pelan.

Tepat saat Connie menanyakan kejantanannya, Jean langsung melongo ke arah selangkangannya. Meraba-raba sekitarannya.

"Ada kok," jawab Jean mantap.

Dan suara geplakan cantik pun menggema di kamar tersebut.

"Aku punya ide," ujar Connie, dan Jean pun langsung merapat untuk mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau minta kapten untuk melatihmu?" kata Connie dan Jean hanya manggut-manggut, sebenarnya ia hanya belum connect.

Lima detik kemudian.

"HA? Maksudmu kapten Levi?!" seru Jean.

"Dasar topeng kuda, tentu saja bodoh! Dengan begitu kau pasti akan jadi lebih kuat bahkan menurutku bakal melebihi Eren. Nantinya kau yang akan melindungi Mikasa!" kata Connie.

"Oi, oi, kau yakin Conn? Gila ya, ini kapten Levi, kita tidak tahu apa yang bakal ia lakukan sama aku!" kata Jean sambil membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Kapten tersebut saat menyuruh mereka bersih-bersih tiap dua hari sekali.

Connie tampak berpikir sebentar, "Tanya saja langsung, aku yakin ia akan mengerti kok. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur dulu, ini sudah larut." Connie mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sebelah milik Jean dan masuk kedalam selimut miliknya, sedikit mengebas-ngebas bantal dan membaringkan kepalanya di sana.

"Hei, hei, tunggu Connie. Aku harus bicara apa dengannya besok?!"

Connie hanya menunjukkan jempolnya yang ia keluarkan dari selimut, "Good Luck deh!"

"Sial.." rutuk Jean.

"Tapi ini kesempatan bagus.."

.

.

.

"Err.. kapten.."

Waktu yang Jean tunggu-tunggu pun datang. Semalaman ia memikirkan skenario yang mungkin akan terjadi saat ia bicara dengan kapten Levi esok harinya dan sekaranglah pertaruhan Jean dimulai.

Jean melirik ke arah sudut matanya saat Connie dan semua anggota Squad lainnya baru masuk ke markas setelah latihan rutin mereka yang baru saja selesai. Connie mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum masuk, mulutnya bergerak mengatakan 'Semangat Jean'.

Dan Jean Cuma bisa melengos dalam hati,'Aku tidak hanya butuh semangat conn, aku juga butuh keajaiban.'

"Ada apa Kirschtein? Aku yakin tidak memanggilmu tadi." Kaptennya itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada seperti biasa. Ukh.. mendengar suara rendahnya saja sudah membuat Jean ingin lari terbirit-birit.

Jean berusaha menunduk untuk berbicara dengan kaptennya itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi Jean 15 senti lebih tinggi darinya.

'Tarik nafas dalam-dalam Jean, kau bisa, hanya satu kalimat Jean! Hanya satu dan ucapkan dengan lantang, kau bisa!' Lelaki yang memiliki warna iris yang sama dengan rambutnya itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Jean mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"AJARI AKU AGAR MENJADI PEJANTAN TANGGUH!" seru Jean sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

Alis mata Levi terangkat sebelah melihat tingkah anggota regu barunya itu. Jangan bilang bocah ini ingin menjadi mirip dengannya seperti halnya Auruo.

"…." Ada keheningan sesaat diantara mereka.

"Kau serius Kirschtein?" tanya Levi, Jean mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk menatap kaptenya tersebut. Oh, wajahnya sungguh mengerikan.

"Tentu saja sir!" seru Jean.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengangkat kepalamu." Levi mendorong kepala Jean agar menunduk lagi, bocah itu pun langsung tegang setelah kembali menatap tanah, ia lantas diam di tempat.

"Jean Kirschtein, apa alasanmu huh?" tanya Levi seakan menginterogasi seorang kepala mafia di kantor besar kepolisian.

"err.. itu.. untuk.."

Jawaban yang salah Jean, kau tidak seharusnya tergagap seperti itu didepan seorang Levi.

"Heh.." Levi berkacak pinggang dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu meladeni bocah ingusan sepertimu."

Jean beku di tempat, mulutnya sudah terbuka tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar.

"Membungkuklah sampai mati," kata Rivaille tanpa mendengarkan respon Jean dan iapun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Eh?" Jean masih terdiam dalam posisi membungkuknya. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya dan mengalir ke batang hidungnya.

"Sial! Aku tidak seharusnya terbata-bata seperti itu! Sekarang harapanku satu-satunya pergi! Oh tidak! Aku tidak mau jomblo seumur hidup tuhan!" pekik Jean dalam hati. Semua scenario yang ia pikirkan semalaman benar-benar hancur.

Ia tahu kalau kapten Levi adalah orang yang sangat keras, tapi hanya karena hal kecil saja ia bisa di abaikan seperti itu? Jean tidak bisa membayangkan Eren yang sudah seperti budak Levi tiap harinya meladeni kapten bertubuh mungil itu.

Dan satu hal yang Jean lupa saat menyusun rencananya semalam ialah, ia belum memikirkan apa alasan yang harus dijelaskan padanya melainkan hanya menyiapkan mentalnya dalam menghadapi kapten kontetnya itu. Dan demi runtuhnya Wall Maria, ia seharusnya tidak melupakan hal itu.

"SIR LEVI!" pekik Jean sebelum kaptennya itu semakin menjauh dan tidak dapat mendengarnya. Levi tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan maju.

"Aku! Jean Kirschtein! Aku belum cukup kuat! Aku ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa menolong dan melindungi orang yang kucintai!" seru jean sekeras-kerasnya.

Beruntung tidak ada orang lain di halaman belakang markas baru mereka itu karena semuanya sudah sibuk didalam.

Atau mungkin Jean bisa mati karena malu.

Langkah Levi terhenti, hatinya seakan terhentak mendengar perkataan bocah barusan itu. Pria yang sudah berumur itu pun memutar langkahnya dan melihat bocah itu masih membungkuk tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Pria berambut hitam yang setara dengan iris mata tajamnya itu mendecih, 'Dia benar-benar masih membungkuk,' pintanya dalam hati.

Levi dengan enggan menghampiri Jean kembali. Jean tetap tidak bergeming dan menunduk.

'Ingin melindungi orang yang dicintai'

Perkataan Jean terngiang di kepala Levi, membuat sekelebat memori tidak menyenangkan melayang di otaknya.

"Minggu ini saja, kau akan mendapat waktu latihan tambahan setelah makan siang di sini. DAN, Hanya berdua denganku." Lalu kapten bertubuh 160 senti itu pun pergi kembali darinya.

Perlahan Jean mengangkat tubuhnya membawa berjuta-juta kebahagiaan yang mulai muncul didadanya.

"Aku berhasil!," seru Jean saat ia lihat kaptennya itu sudah masuk kedalam markas, lalu ia mulai menari-nari di atas rumput. Ia tarik rerumputan itu dan melemparkannya ke udara dan menari-nari di dalamnya. Rasanya seperti habis mendapatkan lotere di pasar Trost.

"Jean."

Eh? Ada suara asing yang mengganggu saat-saat bahagia Jean. Lelaki itu pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Eren memakai beberapa perlengkapan kebersihannya.

"Daripada menari tidak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik kau mencuci piring di dapur," ujar Eren yang menangkap basah hobi aneh Jean tersebut, Jean yakin seratus persen Eren sedang menahan tawa sekarang.

"Anggap yang barusan itu fatamorgana."

.

.

.

"Lepas bajumu."

GLEK

Baru satu menit.

Satu menit dimana Jean akhirnya dapat memulai latihannya dengan Levi.

Connie, Eren dan yang lainnya tidak dapat menginterupsi latihan tersebut karena titah sang kapten untuk merapikan meja makan dan dapur setiap setelah makan siang, dan jangan tanya berapa lama mereka harus membersihkan semuanya sampai semengkilap mungkin.

Setelah latihan rutin yang melelahkan lalu bersih-bersih ala kapten Levi? Mereka pasti langsung ambruk di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Yah.. tentunya kecuali Mikasa… Apa sih yang membuat wanita itu begitu kuat?

Kembali pada latihan sakti nya, Jean selalu yakin latihan ini akan berat dan melelahkan, ia yakin malam nanti akan banyak memar-memar biru di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi siapa peduli?_ 'All of this is for the sake of my love life.'_

Dan dalam satu menit runtuh semua ekspetasi Jean. Ia kira Levi akan menyuruhnya berlari 1 km atau push up 1000 kali dan Jean sudah siap lahir batin untuk hal itu, tapi ini?

"Eh?"

Levi memperbaiki letak cravatnya yang sedikit miring lalu kembali menatap sang bocah Kirschtein.

"Lepas bajumu," katanya lagi.

Jean sudah memegang ujung kausnya tapi ia sempat ragu, apa yang kaptennya itu pikirkan?

"Apa kau tuli huh? Apa aku harus selalu mengulang perkataanku?" tanya Levi sambil melipat tangannya dan menatap Jean tajam.

Bocah Kirschtein itu cepat-cepat melucuti kausnya dan melemparnya ke atas batu besar yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Sekarang Jean dalam keadaan Topless, ia hanya berharap Levi tidak menyuruhnya untuk membuka celananya.

Ia melihat kaptennya tersebut memicingkan matanya, kemudian ekspresinya kembali menjadi biasa. Perlahan Levi mendekatinya, Jean amat sangat gugup sekarang. Keringat sebesar biji jagung dirasakan Jean jatuh dari pelipisnya.

"Kau cukup berotot," ujar Levi, matanya mengobservasi bagian atas tubuh Jean, mulai dari leher, bahu, dada, sampai ke beberapa gundukan yang terlihat samar di perut Jean.

"Namun masih tidak cukup." Sekarang tangan kaptennya itu menyentuh perut Jean, kulit mereka saling bersentuhan dan Jean menahan teriakan ngeri dengan menelan ludahnya. Kaptennya itu menjalankan jemarinya dari bawah pusar Jean sampai ke dadanya.

Jean yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Levi itu akhirnya buka suara, "Er.. Kapten.. Sebenarnya apa yang—-Kapten?!"

Tangan Levi yang lain merengkuh punggung Jean, membuat jarak antara mereka makin sempit. Dan hal itu sukses sekali membuat wajah Jean merah padam layaknya tomat di menu makan siang mereka tadi.

Jean yakin betul ia itu lurus, _'For god's sake I'm not a gay,'_ pinta Jean berulang kali dalam hati.

Lagipula siapa juga yang wajahnya tidak akan memerah jika disentuh seperti itu, ditambah lagi Jean itu perawan.

Oke, jadi badan Jean itu masih suci dari segala jenis kenistaan dunia ini, paling-paling Eren yang pernah memberikan beberapa pukulan 'cinta' pada badannya yang membuat memar biru kecil di perutnya. Tapi itu kan bukan 'sentuhan' yang dimaksud disini.

Tinju Eren tentu saja jauh berbeda, amat sangat jauh berbeda dibandingkan sentuhan intens yang diberikan keptennya itu sekarang. Levi meraba gundukan abs yang Jean dapatkan dengan susah payah selama masa pelatihannya dulu, dan-oh tangan Levi yang satu lagi meraba punggung Jean bagian atas. Bulu kuduk Jean serentak berdiri tegak, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Seingat Jean tidak ada yang bilang kalau kapten Levi itu orang yang sangat suka dengan Skinship.

"Ada apa dengan wajah bodoh itu, Jean?" Levi melepaskan tangannya dan mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Wajah si bocah Kirschtein itu merah padam dan dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Otot perutmu itu masih sangat payah, bahkan punya Eren lebih baik dari mu. Posturmu memang tinggi, tapi masih kerempeng."

Kini Levi mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Jean, cukup membuat sang bocah terlonjak ngeri.

"Kita akan perbaiki itu," ujarnya mantap.

.

.

"Ah... Kapten… Ah.. hah.. ha… aku.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.. tolong turun dari sana.. ahn.. ah hah hah…"Jean pun ambruk, ia tengkurap di atas tanah dengan sang kapten di atas pungggungnya.

Levi menutup buku yang ia baca untuk membunuh waktu "Payah, lakukan 100 lagi," ujarnya santai.

Batin Jean pun berteriak.

Push up 100 kali sudah biasa bagi Jean, ia sering melakukannya untuk sekedar melatih otot-ototnya. Tapi push up dengan kapten Levi yang duduk di atas punggungnya? Oh, ini suatu hal yang baru bagi Jean.

What the hell, Jean tahu betul kaptennya itu tidak lebih tinggi dari 160 senti. Tapi kenapa badannya itu berat sekali, dimana ia menyembunyikan semua berat badannya itu? Apa dibalik pakaian yang ia kenakan itu tersembunyi otot-otot yang super besar? Jean sendiri ngeri untuk membayangkannya.

"Si-sir Levi, aku pasti bisa melakukan 50 lagi jika tanpa ditambah beban," pinta Jean memohon di dalam kata-katanya.

"Huh? Apa katamu? Ingin ditambah beban? Perlu aku panggil Jaeger untuk bergabung denganku?" kata Levi dan Jean buru-buru melakukan push-up nya walaupun kedua lengannya sudah sangat gemetaran.

'Bocah yang patuh, he? Tidak buruk.'

Sudut bibir Levi terangkat, menunjukkan senyuman nya yang tidak mampu ditafsirkan dengan kata-kata. Mengapa? Karena kapten yang dijuluki 'Manusia terkuat' tersebut hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Jika ia tersenyum, antara hal yang sangat baik akan terjadi atau hal yang sangat buruk. Beruntung Jean tidak dapat melihatnya karena Levi ada di atas punggungnya.

Jean pun telentang di atas tanah dengan nafas menderu. Kulit nya mengkilat karena keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, tangannya gemetaran dan punggungnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Menjijikan," pinta Levi. Jean melirik ke samping melihat kaptennya itu menepuk-nepuk bokongnya yang menghadap ke wajahnya, dan entah kenapa wajah Jean memerah.

"Keringat remaja memang menjijikan." Levi menoleh ke arah Jean dan bocah itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya, takut kaptennya itu menangkap rona merah di pipinya.

_'Jean, ingat Mikasa, ingat Mikasa, ingat Mikasa. Ya.. lebih baik.. Mikasa lebih baik.." _Jean memejamkan matanya sambil meracau tidak jelas. Mungkinkah hal ini yang pernah dikatakan Eren? Bahwa Sir Levi itu punya daya tarik yang sangat luar biasa? 'Oh tuhan, lindungi bocah perawan ini tuhan.'

"Oi, bocah jorok. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat berdiri!" Dan saat Jean membuka matanya, wajah kaptennya itu hanya berjarak beberapa mm dari wajahnya. Bocah berambut coklat susu itu pun terloncat.

"Oh, _Merde!"_ seru Jean dalam bahasa ibunya, sudah begitu lama sejak ia begitu terkejut sampai menyumpah dalam bahasa tersebut.

Air muka Levi seketika berubah setelah mendengar Jean, bocah itu langsung menutup mulut. Levi pun bangkit berdiri.

"Gosse, surveillez votre language, Jean" ujar Levi.

"Eh? Sir.. anda..?"

Levi malah membalikkan badannya, dan menoleh ke belakang, "Latihanmu hari ini selesai, nanti malam datanglah ke kamarku," kata Levi.

"EH?" Ekspresi kuda Jean pun keluar, ia melongo melihat kaptennya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dan Jean bersumpah barusan kaptennya itu berbicara dalam bahasa yang sama dengan yang digunakannya.

.

.

"Lho? Jean? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Eren adalah orang terakhir yang ingin sekali Jean hindari malam itu, bocah beriris hijau yang satu itu pasti tidak tanggung-tanggung jika menanyakan keadaan. Dan malam itu Eren menangkap basah Jean yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan kamar Levi.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku di perintah kapten Levi."

Eren manggut-manggut, "Hoo.. Oi, kudengar kau latihan bersama kapten seminggu kedepan ya? Untuk apa Jean? Kau ingin Pedekate dengan kapten ya?" goda Eren.

"BUKAN," seru Jean.

"He..? kenapa sebegitunya membantah perkataanku?" Eren makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jean.

Jean mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa wajahnya malah merona merah sekarang. "Bu-bukan begitu bodoh! Aku-" Jean mencoba membantah pernyataan Eren sampai mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Apa yang membuat kalian berisik di depan kamarku?" Sosok 160 senti itupun muncul dari balik pintu membuat Eren langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memekik.

"MAAF SIR, TIDAK AKAN TERJADI LAGI SIR!" seru Eren, Jean pun ikut-ikut memberi hormat ala tentara sambil was-was. Ia jadi salah tingkah melihat Levi di hadapannya lagi.

"Dan kau Jean, kau terlambat. Cepat masuk," ujar Levi ketika kedua manik mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Baik, Sir!"Yang di perintah pun langsung menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamar Levi.

Levi menatap Eren yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, bocah titan itu tampak mengintip kedalam.

"Eren, kembali ke kamarmu dan pergilah mandi. Kau tercium seperti sampah berjalan."

.

.

Unbelievable

Satu kata itupun masih belum bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan kamar Levi yang dilihat Jean sekarang. Yup, kamar tersebut dan kamar milik Jean seakan berada di dua dimensi yang berbeda.

Kamar Jean dan Connie itu.. yah.. dibawah standar kebersihan manusia lah. Eren saja sampai menghabiskan dua kantong sampah untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah di kamar Jean. Di bawah tempat tidur Jean sewaktu masih di pelatihan saja sampai mendekam makhluk hidup spesies baru di antara timbunan sampah milik Jean. Dan bukannya takut, dia dan Connie malah memelihara binatang jadi-jadian yang belum ada nama ilmiahnya itu, beruntung Armin melepaskan binatang malang tersebut.

Okay.. Jean memang manusia yang cukup jorok. Yah.. sangat jorok sih.

Tapi Jean tahu betul apa yang namanya bersih. Apalagi sejak bergabung dengan regu pimpinan kapten Levi sekarang.

**_"Kebersihan adalah sebagian dari iman."_**

Yak, Jean ingat betul pidato sang kapten waktu menyambut mereka untuk yang pertama kali, entah Levi mengutip kata-kata itu darimana dan mengapa ia harus mengatakan hal tersebut saat menyambut mereka di regu nya kecuali Eren yang manggut-manggut mendengarkan. Tapi pada saat itulah Jean mengerti, dan merasa bersih-bersih adalah hal penting yang patut di perhatikan di regu tersebut.

Bocah bersurai coklat susu itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar kamar berbentuk kubus itu. Jika ada kacamata hitam mungkin Jean akan memakainya sekarang.

"Apa kapten Levi membersihkan kamarnya dengan berlian.. ini sih… kelewat dari persepsi bersih.. " Mata Jean sampai sakit melihat lantai dan perabotannya yang mengkilap.

Kaca jendela di dekat meja kayunya bening seakan tidak ada penghalang apa-apa disana. Tempat tidurnya sangat rapi benar-benar membuat Jean ingin melompat kesana dan pergi tidur. Lantai nya, ah.. Jean yakin ia bisa makan langsung di atas lantai tersebut, ia bahkan bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya disana. Dan atmosfer di dalam ruangan tersebut seakan berada di dataran tinggi, benar-benar segar dan dipenuhi aroma bunga.

_"Sihir macam apa ini.."_ batin Jean.

Tangan tersebut meraih pundak Jean. Bocah itu pun terbangun dari delusi pegunungan yang tercipta di hadapannya dan menoleh ke pundak kanannya.

"Mengigau bahkan sebelum tidur, Jean?"

"Ti-tidak Sir! Saya hanya kagum dengan keadaan kamar anda!" jawab Jean dengan sigap.

Levi menarik bangku kayu yang berada di depan mejanya lalu disodorkan di depan Jean, "Duduk," perintah Levi kemudian terduduk di atas tempat tidur.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Jean langsung mendaratkan bokong indahnya di atas kursi tersebut lalu duduk manis. Samar-samar Jean dapat mencium aroma shampoo yang sangat harum dan ia yakin wangi itu berasal dari Levi. Kaptwnnya sendiri duduk di atas kasur menghadap Jean.

Jean melihat ada seekor burung terbang di dekat jendela kamar Levi.

"Jadi, siapa punya orang yang kau sukai disini Jean?"

Oh, burung itu langsung menabrak jendela ketika melihat wajah Jean. Ada panah tombak imajiner yang menusuk dada Jean sekarang, tepat di hatinya.

Jean langsung menunduk agar wajah bodohnya tidak kelihatan di hadapan Levi.

"Jadi siapa dia? Brauss?"

Jean menggeleng lemah, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Si-sir, apa anda menyuruh saya kesini hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?" tanya Jean dengan penuh waspada.

"Reiss? Ackerman?" Dan sang kapten masih meluncurkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Jean masih menutup mulutnya, sial sekali pikirnya. Masa dia harus curhat dengan kaptennya sendiri?

"Arlert…? Apa jangan-jangan Eren?"

Jean langsung mendongak dan memekik, "BUKAN."

Yang benar saja, dengan bocah titan itu? Kalau hubungan benci-bencian sih iya.

"Springer?"

Sekilas wajah Jean terlihat seperti orang yang ingin muntah.

Ada keheningan sejenak, Jean masih menunduk merasa risih ditatapi oleh Levi.

Levi bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Jean, dengan tangan terlipat. Pantas Jean merasa ada yang berbeda dengan kaptennya malam itu. Lehernya tidak terbungkus kain putih yang biasa ia kenakan sebagai aksesoris sehari-hari.

Tangan Levi tiba-tiba memeras kerah kemeja Jean dan membanting tubuh yang lebih tinggi 15 senti itu ke kasurnya. Membuat Jean kelabakan seketika, ia tidak bisa melawan karena beda kekuatan mereka sangat jauh.

Kedua pergelangan tangan Jean dikunci oleh kedua tangan Levi.

"Si-sir!"

Wajah Levi sangat dekat dengan Jean sekarang, surai hitamnya jatuh mengenai dahi Jean. Dan anehnya, wajah Jean malah memerah diikuti jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Ia sedikit melakukan perlawanan, meronta-ronta di bawah cengkramannya, tapi nihil hasilnya.

"Suis-je cette personne?" Aksen kental tersebut keluar begitu saja dari mulut Levi.

Jean yang sudah kehilangan setengah akalnya hanya bisa menjawab dengan keringat dingin. Kaptennya itu sudah jelas-jelas salah paham. Tidak mungkin orang yang Jean taksir adalah Levi, lagipula, Jean itu lurus—

-Iya kan?

"Parler. Répondez-moi, Jean."

Seiring rasa takut menggerogoti jantung dan kepala Jean. Ada rasa takjub muncul setiap kali aksen perancis khas itu keluar dari bibir Levi. Jarang sekali Jean bertemu orang yang sebangsa dengannya, apalagi masih dapat berbicara bahasa leluhurnya itu.

Dan demi rambut Connie, aksen Levi itu sangat _sexy._

"Pa-pardon sir.." Akhirnya mulut Jean dapat terbuka kembali.

Tapi dengan peluh yang membasahi dahi Jean juga sekitar anak rambutnya, wajah memerah dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Bagi Levi, Jean seperti kue muffin yang baru saja keluar dari pemanggang dan siap disantap.

"_Merde_."

Cengkraman tangan Levi pada pergelangan tangan Jean melemah. Kapten regu spesial itu bangkit dan duduk di pinggir kasur sambil mengurut keningnya.

"Dan kukira tipe kesukaanku adalah Jaeger.."gumamnya.

Jean masih beku di tempat, memandang langit-langit kamar Levi lalu bola matanya bergerak kearah Levi.

"Si-sir.. anda..?" Bocah bersurai coklat susu itu langsung menegakkan badannya, matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

Levi menatap Jean sekarang, lalu jemarinya meraih wajah sang bocah.

"Ini semua karena kau yang pertama kali mendekatiku. Lagipula, bukannya ini yang kau mau?" ujar Levi sambil tersenyum.

Jalanan lurus yang ada di dalam diri seorang Jean Kirsctein awalnya sangat bersih dan dipenuhi sosok wanita cantik. Sewaktu bertemu Eren, di jalanan itu memang sudah ada sedikit belokan. Tapi malam itu, di hadapan kapten Levi, belokan itu perlahan-lahan memutar, bengkok, dan-patah.

Tangan Jean memegang jemari Levi yang bernaung di pipinya.

"Tapi.. yang aku sukai… Mikasa.."

Ternyata ego Jean masih tidak mau menerima orientasi dirinya yang sekarang.

.

.

**A/N**

INI APA

AHAKHAKHAKHAK PALA GUA UDAH GA NGERTI LAGI INI NULIS APA…. :')

BTW, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY YO BROTHER~

Birthday Fic nista ini kubuat khusus untuk saudara beda dimensi ku, Heixarn Mizu yang sudah menjadi kawan Crack Shipper saya +_+

Dan saya ingin berkonstribusi untuk ship yang tenggelam ini, walaupun crack… mereka otp kesayangan.. mengalahkan..yah… entah kenapa jadi cinta banget sama ship ini…

HIDUP MY PANTS SHIP

Akhir kata~ Makasih udah baca yaa ^_^

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Apa kau bergurau padaku?" Aura neraka dapat Jean rasa mulai muncul di belakang Levi.

Keringat Jean kembali keluar deras, sepertinya keputusan untuk mengaku perasaannya pada Mikasa itu adalah hal yang buruk.

Tunggu.. lebih tepatnya perasaannya yang dulu pernah ada.. karena sekarang ia—

"tch.." Si bocah terlonjak ngeri melihat kapten nya itu tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Kalu benar Ackerman yang kau suka—" Jean memperhatikan telunjuk Levi yang diarahkan ke kasurnya, di dekat selangkangan Jean.

"-lalu apa maksud itu?" ujar Levi.

Sang bocah melongo melihat 'hal' yang di tunjuk oleh kapten 1,6 meternya itu. Jean cepat-cepat meraih bantal dan selimut yang ada di dekatnya, menutupi area tubuhnya yang 'bangun' itu.

"Bocah mesum.. kau itu tipe maso ya?"

Jean kelabakan, mukanya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus, "EH-EH—ITU, INI, ETTO, AKU.. BUKAN.. MAKSUDNYA.. INI NORMAL—"

Tangan sang kapten sudah berada di mulut sang bawahan, "Ternyata kau pembohong Kirschtein, dan kau tahu apa hukuman untuk seorang pembohong di regu ku?"

Bibir Levi didekatkan ke telingan Jean dan ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Khusus untukmu, akan kuberikan hukuman spesial."

Hati Jean melengos..

'_Apa dengan ini aku akan jadi Pejantan Tangguh?'_

.

.

**The End**

**?**

.

.

30 Januari 2014, Light.


End file.
